The Monster Within
by Young.Wild.Free.0.o
Summary: For Nicole Hartley life has never been 'normal'. HYDRA had killed her mother, and now she wants to kill them all. But her perfect plan was ruined when she was stolen from HYDRA and joined the Avengers. She vowed to never love again but it seems he stole what was left of her heart. {OC/Cap}
1. Chapter 1

**Coming soon to this category! (and I mean soon, like Saturday soon)**


	2. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

"Hartley get down here now!"

Sighted and shook my mane of auburn hair, honestly people here are so rude, but that doesn't matter now, lets start at the beginning.

My name is Nicole Hartley commonly known as Nighthawk and my past is just as blood filled as my present, with HYDRA around ever corner.

I could tell you a story, my story, as its seared into the back of my eyelids.

My mother always told me to stand up for what is right, but I doubt she would of said that if she had known that standing up for S.H.I.E.L.D would end up with me in HYDRA and her dead. My father on the other hand was was dead.

_*Beginning Of Flashback*_

_"Mommy,Mommy look!" I cried _

_"Darling whats wrong are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh you had me so worried!"_

_I was doing a handstand, something I had been trying to achieve for weeks, my mother ran forward and hugged me._

_Mother was always worried about one thing or another, but the past few days she was even more worried than usually._

_"Mommy why are you so scared?" I asked_

_"How...how do you know?"_

_"I can feel it." I replied_

_"What am I thinking about." She asked me._

_Even though I was only four, I knew that was a stupid question, how was I supposed to know what she was thinking?_

_"Focus on me. Trust me." She whispered_

_And I did. Instantly my mid was flooded with pictures of me, playing with my dolls, swinging on the monkey bars smiling in my sleep._

_"Your thinking of me." I said_

_"Dear lord." I heard her whisper, "Ok honey time for bed."_

_After my bedtime routine my mother sat on my bed and handed my her mothers locket, she told me that whoever wore it would always be safe._

_"Now honey I want you to open your mind and tell me what some people outside are thinking." _

_I did as i was told._

_"There are eight people and they want to get me and kill...kill...yo...u"_

_I clutched her tightly afraid of what would happen if I let go._

_Then it all happened at one, Mommy told me she __loved me more than anything else in this world, she pulled out her gun as eight armed men broke into our house. I clutched the locket and covered my head. One ran over to me and seized me by the waist._

_"Now Christina this can go two ways, you can give us the girl and live, or die." one Man announced _

_" Ohhhh you and I both know you'll kill me anyway." My Mother replied._

_"MOMMY!" I shouted_

_"SHUT HER UP!" One man shouted_

_"But I'll never let you take her alive" My Mother said._

_"Oh Mrs Hartley you never learn, we always get what we ._

_"Just kill her already," my captor thought_

_"NOOOOOO!" I shouted, well I thought I shouted, whilst in reality I sent a 'message' to everyone else in the room,_

_"**I love you Nicole, I always will, you are special and don't let anyone tell you differently, you are so like me and I love you."**_

_Then they shot her._

_The next few moments were a blur, the pain of losing my mother would torture me for years to come, I had lost the only person who ever cared about me._

_As I was dragged out, by the men I could site of a man, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a decorative red,white and blue suit. It was Captain America_

_I struggled against the person holding me and sent him a message._

_**HELP ME!**_

_Now that was the point were I stopped trusting superheroes, he looked me in the eye and shook his head._

_It was as if he thought I was one of them. _

_I guess I was._

* * *

**SO. I UPDATED,BE HAPPY AND BE PROUD, I HOPE THIS WASNT TO BORING, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COOL. NIGHT HAWK TALKS ABOUT HER PAST AT HYDRA, THEN IN CHAPTER 3 SHE MEETS THE AVENGERS. :0 IM HAPPY **

**READ, REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.(PLEASE)**


	3. CHANGE IS

**SO MY LOVELIES, I AM BACK. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. OK I HAVE MADE A SIM WORLD AND I HAVE DONE ALL THE AVENGERS COUPLES I CAN THINK OF (YES I HAVE NO LIFE) I HAVE DONE **

**NATASHA AND CLINT (THEY HAVE A BABY)**

**THOR AND JANE**

**STEVE AND PEGGY**

**PEPPER AND TONY**

**IF I HAVE MISSED ANY OUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME.**

**REVIEWS**

_**DAISY (GUEST): THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS *BLUSHES***_

_**2LAZY2LOGIN: I KNOW, BUT SOON IT WILL ALL BE CLEAR WHY.**_

_**SILVERMISTLOVE9898: THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

**PWEASE KEEP REVIEWING THEY MAKE MY DAY.**

* * *

I had lost the will to fight, to stop them taking me away, it was like my mothers death had made me lose the will to live, all I wanted to do was die.

Captain America had left me in the arms of HYDRA.

And I had nothing else in this world that I could truly call mine.

And I was to put it simply, sad.

* * *

***3 hours later***

* * *

After a brutally bumpy ride to somewhere far, far away. The van stopped after what felt like a millennia. I was grabbed by cold rough hands and forced around until, eventually they stopped. The rough blindfold was pulled of my face, and I finally saw were I was.

A cold, grey walled room, that smelt like something had died. And in front of me was a man, he had cold, grey eyes, that looked like all the colour had been sucked out of them, didn't look like someone I'd like to be bestie with.

"Hello Nicole, we have been expecting you."

**Sure, sure, and I care because?**

"I'm sorry about the means we took to get you here."

**You killed my mom. I will soon kill you**

**"**It is ok if you feel upset, but you must know it is for your own good."

**Really, give me one reason why it is good for me.**

**"**If you really want to know, Mrs Hartley wasn't your biological mother."

**That's not even a rea... wait WHAT!**

"Yes you were created here and were stolen by your 'father'."

**My dad, now you've got me interested. TELL ME EVERYTHING.**

**"**Your 'father' was Josh Hartley and you were known as Project APH, artificially powered humanoid. He was the main technician on the project, after he fell in love with Mrs Hartley. The two hatched a plan to get you out safely, they felt it was wrong that we were experimenting with a power we could not control, they got you out, raised you as there own and tried to keep your secret hidden from you. But over the past few months your powers got stronger, and she knew we would find you. And we did."

**HUH! You don't say.**

**"**But your home now, and we have a few, things to attend to. If you'd like to follow me."

**Yeah but I really ****don't though.**

And then a fist collided with my head and I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke several hours later, strapped into a chair, like the ones they had at dentists, except these were not intended for comfort, they were most likely intended for pain, a lot of it.

"Ahhh she's awake." A voice to my left muttered.

"Poor thing, she's only what four." someone else replied

"Well Johnson thinks thats a little to young, he is going to use her power source to speed up the aging and make her 'powers' stronger."

"So you believe all this stuff about her having powers?"

"Nah, its a load of rubbish. She is a failed experiment."

"Well if she's a failed experiment why does everyone want her so much."

There was silence, the pair ceased to speak as someone walked into the room. As he came into my line of vision I saw he was carrying a steel briefcase that seemed to be glowing.

"This case is your past, your present, and your future." He declared, seeing my look of confusion he strolled over to the table and opened the case, inside was a blue cube, it was glowing a vibrant blue, glistening in the light.

"This is the tesseract, your life source, the reason you have your powers, the very reason you are alive." He spoke in a high-pitched voice that didn't belong to him.

"You are back where you belong, but first we must make some, he paused, slight changes.I want you to show me what you can do."

"No." I said

"No? you shall do as we say, as I say. Now show ME!"

"NO! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU SAY!" I bellowed back

"She was never your mother, you don't have a mother, you have a creator, me, I designed your body your mind and I know everything you're capable of, but if you are unwilling to co-operate I shall have to force you to, maybe if you saw what** I** was capable of you would co-operate." He said

As he approached me I seemed to lose the small hold I had on my anger, everything had changed so much in a day, and i couldn't bare it.

***Bang***

The resulting explosion came from me, every person within a mile radius was killed instantly, apart from the man holding the tesseract.

"Finally a reaction, oh well, I will still punish you." He crept forward and plunged a glowing needle into my squirming arm.

The reaction was instant. I blacked out once more.

* * *

When I woke, I noticed three things,

I was in a different room and I felt different.

As I stood up a caught a glimpse of my self in the full length mirror. And I horrified with what I saw. It couldn't be me.

It was a teenage girl, with elbow length auburn hair that had one blue streak running down the side. But the eyes, the eyes were pure white,with no pupils.

I rubbed my nose.

The girl in the mirror did to.

I jumped at a bang.

So did the girl in the mirror.

Then a came to an awful conclusion, it was me, HYDRA aged me.

Now notice I said three things were different, the third thing was my mind was crammed with the information of the universe. If someone came charging in to my 'room' I won't cower in the corner, I'd attack them, and with the newfound knowledge in my head i calculated that there would be a 99.996890% chance that I would win, but of course the only way I would lose was if the other person had the power of the tesseract too. But there was a 0% chance of that.

I could feel electromagnetic pulses coming from the people in the building, I could read there minds.

I made my way to the door, but split my arm open on a lose nail, I saw blood and expected the pain but none can, as I went to inspect the wound I was shocked to find it had disappeared.

I was new, HYDRA had improved me.

Maybe I'd stay here.

And become the monster Captain America thought I was.

* * *

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE. (R,R,F,F)**

**PLEASE**


	4. SPARKLES?

**I am alive.**

* * *

Six months. That's how long it took for me to learn the ropes at HYDRA. Everyone was violent, manipulative, arrogant, evil and rude. I was submitted to a number of trials, which I passed. Of course. I learnt about the mission plans, the formations, the victories and the losses. HYDRA seemed to have an obsession with the Avengers, I , for one didn't, at all, to me they were just exceptionally American saints.

* * *

Along with all the training and torturing, I gained a new power, which HYDRA said was normal, I now had three. HYDRA said to expect four. Telepathy, electrical control, invisibility and one more.

The invisibility was a funny thing, I mean I turned invisible and all and I could make objects, like clothes turn invisible too, but you also couldn't touch or hear me, I could walk through walls. With my advanced healing, brilliant mind and powers I was the perfect spy.

"Okay, Hartley, you are going to be Montanna Glamez, a rich, spoilt heiress from Russia. Your life story is in your room, read it and memorize every detail." The tall, arrogant man said.

"Your mission, he paused, is to gain intelligence, in anyway possible, from Mr. Akulov. He has a extremely rare metal that we wish to possess." A face flashed onto the screen, of a man, in his early twenties, dark eyes and blonde hair. Easy

"Why do you want it, what does it do?" I was cautious when asking questions like these, one wrong move and Hell would gain another devil.

"We wish to use it in any form possible, it would aid us as we strive to destroy the Avengers."

"Yeah. Well, you want to possess the damn world, so really, your whole 'it'll help us win the war' act is wearing really thin." I said.

"Enough Hartley, go to your room. Be ready in an hour." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was ready. My normally coral coloured hair was ebony-black and my white eyes were sapphire blue. I was wearing a purple pastel dress with a shoulder strap adorned with diamonds that hung loosely on my frame.

A man poked his head around the door,

"Are you ready." He asked bluntly

"Yep." I said, relishing the discomfort he gave at my relaxed language.

* * *

**Name: Montanna Glamez**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Montanna is spoilt and always gets what she wants. Act as if you own the world, if you ****succeed we will.**

**Friends: Montanna has none.**

**Family: Father, owner of a weapons company. **

**Notes: Do not fail, do not provoke anyone, although she is a ditz, she is a lady.**

_Great, this seems easy enough._

* * *

Several hours later I'd arrived in Vladivostok, where there was a party being held, exclusive, of course.

Almost as soon as I'd walked in I spotted Mr. Akulov standing in the corner talking to a familiar red head. Under the layers of make-up, hair dye and contacts, it would take only the best for someone to realise who she was. The Black Widow. And if she was here that meant one thing, the Avengers were too. It seemed she knew who I was too as when I approached her eyes widened slightly. Mr. Akulov noticed nothing.

"Ahh, her she is Natalie, meet Montanna, she is hoping to steal my fortune tonight." He joked lightly.

I shot 'Natalie' a pleasant smile before turning to Mr. Akulov. But before I could say a word my commander, who had been, up until now, useless, hissed through the ear piece.

"Get out now. The Avengers are here, we have eyes on Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Ironman." At the mention of Captian America my stomach clenched, I was going to kill him.

"Excuse me Mr. Akulov, I have just seen an old friend." I turned away from the pair, scanning the room for Captain America. No luck. I weaved my way through the crowd and had just caught site of him when I became aware of the light footsteps behind me, I turned and came face to face with Black Widow herself.

"Lets just act like we are old friends, and walk outside." She gestured to the back entrance.

"Yes that will be lovely." I replied

"NO. Hartley don't you dare even thi..." I ripped the ear piece, that was one less distraction. I knew I could take on all the Avengers, on my own, so when Natasha walked, I followed.

She lead me into a deserted alley, that stunk, I looked like no one had walk this way in twenty years, if I killed Natasha no one would find her body, that thought made me smile.

She stopped abruptly,

"Is this the right place Cap?" Her voice was bitter-sweet, I hated it.

"Yep just here." Came the reply from behind me, I turned and came face to face with the Star Spangled Man himself.

"Ohhh, oh no. Are you going to kill me? Because I'm very scared." I simpered, faking a shiver.

"No we won't kill you, we just want answers."

"PHAHA." I scoffed. " Have I got stupid on my forehead or something, I not four. You'll kill me anyway."

"Fine, we tried but no, this is obviously not gonna work. Take her down Tony." Natasha said

"Seriously, she's sassy, I don't wanna shot her." A voice from the sky said.

"TONY!" Cap said.

"Fine, fine."

My hyper-sensitive ears picked up the sound of a cannon whirring, loading...

BAM!

I moved just in time and the burst of energy engulfed the wall behind me.

I raised my fists up to my face, protecting my jaw. Out of nowhere a second burst shot at me and hit my leg, completely obliterating the dress, luckily underneath I was wearing my 'costume' which was black, skintight, with blue piping, and intricate blue patterns that showed only when I used my powers.

"Finally, no more dresses." I sighed.

Launching forward I slammed my fist into Black Widow's jaw, she stumbled, momentarily stunned. I brought my elbow up and slammed into Cap's neck. In my hands I made a ball of electricity that would stun not kill, I launched it into the general direction of Iron man. I heard a number of obscenities and knew it found it's mark.

"Alright, get Sparkles and go." I chortled silently at his remark. Sparkles?

Cap stopped and faced me, telling Natasha to back off.

"Why do you work for HYDRA?" Her asked

"Why didn't you save me?" I replied in monotone. He gave me a quizzical look, rolling my eyes I replied.

"Six months ago, in New York HYDRA took a little girl and killed her mother, the girl was me. HYDRA did something to me and now I'm. Older." Cap's face cleared in realisation.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"So hold on Sparkles, you work for HYDRA because Spangles here didn't save you?" Iron man asked.

"Yup. But I have a mission, and I have to complete it." And with that I made three energy balls and was about throw them when a thought hit me. Why don't I go with these guys. S.H.I.E.L.D might help me. And I could destroy HYDRA from there. But before I could open my mouth something metal hit my head and my mind said goodbye.

* * *

The plane I woke up in was new, modern and had Iron man in it.

"Hey look Sparkles is awake." He cried. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh. She's raising an eyebrow. CAP SHE'S RAISING AN EYEBROW. SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL" Damn he was so annoying.

"Why did you knock me out, I was gonna come with you guys."

"We know, but it was Fury's orders, if you wanted to come of course." Natasha said, emerging from a room.

"You guys wanna know about my powers don't you." I said

"Ok. Sparkles, that was freaky, how did you know?"

"Thats one of my powers DUH. I can also turn invisible at will and control electricity." I whispered

"What like invisible invisible?"

"No sunshine invisible. Yes obviously." I sassed

"Show me." He cried

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar feeling seep over my body, I looked down at my hands, they weren't there.

"Nice, Sparkles where are you?"

"Right here Tony." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"I can also walk through walls and stop my self from being heard." I said.

" So do you wanna be S.H.I.E.L.D or not?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah OBVIOUSLY." I cried

Then making sure they couldn't hear me I said.

"Hail HYDRA."

* * *

**TA DA! **

**This is slightly confusing, don't worry its meant to be. ****Remember to review!**

**QOTC (Question Of The Chapter) If you could have any two powers what would they be?**

**AOTC: Gravity Manipulation and Invisibility (like Nicole's) **


	5. DREAMS, REALITY WHAT DO YOU CHOSE?

The remainder of the tedious ride to the SHIELD helicarrier was full of short, sassy one-liners from Tony and glares that could kill from me, mainly aimed at Steve.

"So what else can you do?" Natasha asked, breaking the short, brisk, awkward silence.

"I did say, like ten minutes ago." I stated

"Yeah I but I was on the phone to SHIELD, I wasn't listening." She replied

"Fine. I'm telepathic, I know at the moment Tony is thinking about putting Clint's handing a bowl full of warm water tonight so he wets the bed, that my friend will not work for two reasons, one because I know Clint will beat you up if you even think about it around him, and two because I just told everyone." I smirked

"You know kid I'm starting to like you even more." Tony said

"Yes well it must be that likeable personality all us murderers have." I replied

"You have other powers too, I guess?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm electronetic I can control, manipulate and create electricity, and I'm a invisible woman wannabe." I joked

''We are five minutes away from the helicarrier, I'd strap myself in if I was you." The Pilot said.

"Ha, please, I can't die, I heal five hundred times faster than a normal human being." I boasted, the plane shook violently,

"Alright I get it. The seatbelt is a good idea." I strapped myself as we hurtled toward the helicarrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRAINBOWSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHOMAS BRODIE SANGSTERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHOCOLATExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"IM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN." I bellowed into Tony's ear. My legs gave way and I hurtled to the floor, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms, whose hands fitted easily around my petite waist,

"Hey thank..." I trailed off, behind Steve, approaching us, six armed SHIELD agents were storming the corridor.

"Hey, was this planned?" I whispered to Steve.

It didn't take a genius to work out the answer,

"You lying, idiotic, stupid son of a..."

"Language." He shunned me

"Hey don't you lecture me on language, Ill lecture you on trust, you had one chance and you blew it, I'm walking out that door now." I struggled to get away form Steve's grasp, he held me tightly.

"Don't struggle." He whispered into my ear.

"There is a reason why HYDRA needed me, I hissed back, Its because there is no prison on this planet that could hold me, your arms aren't an exception."

"Cap, she's gonna disappear." Tony yelled, but it was to late, I was already eight meters away from the group.

"Jarvis." I heard Tony say

"Don't you understand, Jarvis runs on electricity. He isn't coming to you. You are all going to join the real Jarvis." I said, Wait. I didn't want to say that, I want to know what the hell was going on!

**_Don't fight it, I'll help you._**

**_Who are you? _**

**_Ever heard of the expression two faced?_**

**_Yeah, what about it?_**

**_I'm the evil twin, your the good one, we are stronger as a team, let me take control._**

**_But..._**

**_LET ME._**

**_Ok OK, go ahead, but no one dies, ok?_**

No answer.

''What do you mean 'the real Jarvis'" Natasha asked

"Ask Tony Stark." 'I' said

"Jarvis was my dads butler, he died, fifty odd years ago." Tony said.

"So your basically saying we are going to die." Natasha said.

**NO NO NO NO. NO This isn't helping me.**

**SHUT UP. This is the fun part.**

**Fun. Prrrrrlease.**

I let out a long sarcastic gasp, then clapped.

**Seriously stop.**

"Well, I can see why SHIELD hired you, brains are a thing to behold. Yes sweetie you are gonna die, and Im gonna show you how." I slowly lifted my hand, which was covered in an illuminous red glow.

**NO STOP.**

'I' aimed for Steves head, I could read my own mind and I knew she would do this without hesitation and with out remorse, she would spend no nights sleepless after this kill, as I had once done. And I was jealous of the girl who could kill without consequence, but I couldn't let her kill my friends, if that what you could call them.

Microseconds before Steve's death, I found control over my left arm and with out hesitation, plunged it into my stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRAINBOWSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHOMAS BRODIE SANGSTERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHOCOLATExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My feet were swept under me by a flouresent blue blur, I heard myself scream in shock as I fell on the hard floor._

_"Is that the best you can do." I heard the familiar russian accent say._

_"Pietro,I said, __Stop." _

_"No." He said and raced off again._

_"Pietro, I swear to go..." _

_BAM_

_The blue blur came at me again, only to slam, face first, into a wall of bubbling electricity, I thanked God for my fast reflexes. As the electricity coarse through his veins, a nagging sensation was at the back of my brain, telling me this wasn't right, I needed to wake up, but I ignored it. _

_"Oh." He said, staggering to his feet. "I'm gonna sit the next part out." _

**_Great Wanda_**

The hair on the back of my neck prickled, the twins were my closed friends, but sometimes it did get a bit competitive. Wanda was the worst. Always.

I swung round and kicked out, the heel of my foot connected to the side of Wanda's face, she collapsed momentarily, but regained her footing effortlessly and sent three blasts my way, I dodged and leaped towards her, but she sent me reeling back. I turned invisible and ran towards here pinning her to the ground.

"Ha!" I said "Beat you. Again"

"Shut up." She spat playfully at me.

I laughed but the joke was on me, as if by magic my arm lifted and shot at Wanda.

She wasn't expecting it, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised me, her features morphed into that of my mother, just as the ball of pure electricity hit her side. She didn't go into spasms as I predicted, blood bloomed from the point where it touched her skin, she crumpled to the floor.

"Why did you do this?'' She cried in my mothers voice.

"MOM." I shouted.

"You."

"NO."

"Killed."

"STOP."

"ME."

"Please Mom." I shook her lifeless body. Then the world exploded into a thousand glass pieces, each dripping in my mothers blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRAINBOWSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHOMAS BRODIE SANGSTERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHOCOLATExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NICOLE."

"SPARKLES."

"NICOLE."

"SHUT UP STEVE. She likes sparkles. SPARKLES." I winced at the noise.

"I hate sparkles." I said. I was lying on the floor in a plain white room, that had no furniture.

"What happened back there, you electrocuted yourself?" Steve asked.

"Well..."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. I'm starting Avengers next chapter *waves arms* **

**I SAW AOU AND WOW IT WAS AMAZING. IT WAS ****FANTABULOUS. TONY'S SASS WAS BEAUTIFUL. **


	6. HEY FRIENDS

Hey guys,

You've probably noticed iced I haven't updated in FOREVER!

Well, I'm not continuing this story...

ON FANFICTON

Go follow me on wattpad xbookmarked, it's renamed Darkness.

Hope to see you there

-Mione


End file.
